


Paradise Lost

by Asusux3



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Fantasy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asusux3/pseuds/Asusux3
Summary: "You and IAnother paradise"----Four short one shots.Four beautifully deadly creaturs.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kim Byeongkwan/Reader, Park Junhee | Jun/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Paradise Lost

He went inside, dressed in a black robe with red flower patterns. These patterns matched his blood-red lips and nails. Black long hair reached down the hips. Black choker around the neck, silver earring in the ear. A slit reached down to the thighs revealed his legs. He walked gracefully, knowing that he had caught attention.

He sat in his seat, across the table. You ate in silence, enjoying a meal. He drank a sip of wine as a smile appeared on his face. 

Silence was interrupted by the sound of falling cutlery, the sound of choking, attempts to catch a breath. He looked at the blood that was falling on the white tablecloth.

He stood up and slowly approached you, his victim. He gently tilted your head, then looked into those terrified eyes, placing a last kiss on your lips. He licked the blood coming down from the corners of your mouth.

The real feast has only just begun. 


End file.
